MU2K14:King Namor
by Marvel Universe Earth 2K616
Summary: Namor the submariner has always walked the line between good and evil. Now Namor tries to bring balance not just to the Atlanteans but also to himself.
1. Chapter 1

KING NAMOR #1

By: Stephen Kelley

Namor sat upon his throne being tended to as any King should, at least in his eyes. "I require nourishment bring me food and drink and steward, do not keep me waiting like the last time" "yes right away your highness"the steward said anxiously and nervously as he dashed off quickly. Namor continued to watch the dancers who graced his throne room floor, when I had finished all applauded them and namor "suggested"a few of them meet him later. Just then there were loud rumblings like an earthquake was shaking Atlantis, "imperious rex" namor spat "they apparently haven't learned their lesson the first time, it seems I will have to "reeducate"the surface world that the seas are my domain" namor said as he charged off towards the source of the rumblings.

When Namor got there he saw it was not the surface world attacking him but his old adversary attuma, "ATTUMA" namor angrily shouted as he charged his old foe. However attuma saw the move coming and sidestepped him clubbing him on the head, "same pitiful weak namor, Atlantis needs a king that's strong, rules with an iron fist, and does not aid those who cannot help themselves and are weak" attuma shouted after each clubbing blow before finally kicking namor in the stomach sending him flying into an underwater rock wall. Dazed namor tried to get his bearings only to be knocked back down by attuma, "what's wrong Your Highness can't handle a simple barbarian" attuma mocked. namor had a hard time seeing his vision blurring in and out, the revelation hit him the steward had spiked his drink, he was slowly being poisoned or at the very least fatigued enough that attuma could easily overpower him, "you don't look so good, was it something you drank" attuma jabbed "Atlantis is now mine, and my first act as King is your execution" attuma said as he ran a sword through namors chest. namors body went into shock from the stab wound, it felt like ten thousand volts were going through his body all at once.

"You recognize this sword" attuma said holding it in front of namor, namor then realized the sword that attuma was holding was the blade of Tintukus, the all but forgotten Atlantean God of lightning. namor tried to speak but couldn't form words and as he weakly tried to reach a hand out his entire world went black, when namor next woke up he was in a bed with his chest bandaged, an elderly looking man then sat forward and protested "ah the mighty submariner finally wakes". "Who are you, where am I" namor shouted trying to get up but the pain in his chest from the stab wound brought him back down, "you are in the mer-people kingdom "mighty" namor" "you will address me as Your Highness" the old man bonked name or in the four head with his stick "I will address you however I see fit, and you are no longer a King last I checked"the elderly man scowled "you lost your kingdom to the barbarian king attuma, who now holds the ancient sword of tintukus and furthermore is planning to resurrect the God"the elderly man wailed directing all his anger at namor. "You make it sound like this is my fault" namor snarled "BECAUSE IT IS" the elderly man shouted "YOUR PRIDE AND VANITY HAS DOOMED EVERYONE, I'M JUST AMAZED IT DIDN'T HAPPEN SOONER". namors blood began to boil as the old man went on and on saying such things as how he didn't deserve the crown, that he was a boy trying to be a man, and other petty insults that namor grew tired of, "I have had about enough of your insults old man, though I am in a weakened state do not take me for GRANTED" namor said lunging at the old man but to his amazement the old man just sidestepped him put his walking stick in front of him and namor tripped under his own feet face first.

"Are you done trying to Showboat, or are you finally ready to see reason"the old man said sternly like a father figure, namor charged at him again only this time the old man whacked him in the back of the head with his stick making him tumble head over heels into the wall. After realizing that no matter what he did the old man would beat him namor finally and frustratingly relented, "your trademark temper proceeds you, and not in a very flattering way" "who are you and why do you torment me" namor growled. "My name is azaer" the old man said taking a small but careful bow, "I am the chief advisor to the King of the mer-people, and if submariner you wish to not go to the dungeon I would suggest that you calm yourself and be on your best behavior" azaer warned.

Though he did not like it namor had no choice, he was a man without a kingdom or people "very well I will try to be dignified for the sake of maybe working out a deal with your King". azaer laughed at namors statement "my boy I hate to break it to you but all under the seas will not aid you do to your "reputation", if you truly want the other kingdoms of the sea to unite with you then you must prove to them you are the honorable man that you once were". "once were" namor scuffed "they think I have no honor or dignity left" "yes, and it's not hard to fathom either submariner for you are in league with the Masters of evil, Dr. doom, the red skull, magneto, the cabal, the illuminati, would you like me to go down the entire list" azaer spat, "I hold no allegiance to any of those groups I was never even a member of the Masters of evil and there was a time where yes I did team with the red skull and it was a mistake that I regretted and even rectified", "and yet submariner your track record says otherwise". namor for the first time in his life had a moment of clarity, a clarity that finally hit him "so what you mean to tell me azaer, is that I have perhaps lost my way" "there is no perhaps submariner you HAVE, and dare I say it given your pride and arrogance I doubt you ever will".*namor looks out the window of his room to the streets below deep in both thought and reflection"perhaps maybe I deserve all the insults and ridicule from the denizens of the deep, perhaps it is time that I stop focusing on my own goals and worry about those of others" namor thought to himself.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

KING NAMOR #2

By: Stephen Kelley

In just a few short days of being in the mer-people kingdom, namor started to realize just how badly other kingdoms of the sea had suffered, "Atlantis has prospered but at what cost, the King here in this kingdom can barely afford to help even the poorest of his people, though it is not directly my fault I still feel that I am at fault" namor said watching a group of people fighting over who would get to spend their last coin on food. "Suddenly the wealth and luxury of Atlantis doesn't seem so great does it"azaer said "do not twist the knife any further old man" namor said not even looking at him "though I was the king of Atlantis I was not aware that other kingdoms had suffered like this" "that submariner is because you didn't even BOTHER to visit the other kingdoms" "if you have a moral lesson be out with it, I am in a rather volatile mood and do not wish to be angered" azaer sighed "again with your temper, I swear it's no wonder the denizens of the deep actually hated you so much" azaer spat "you were supposed to during the World War II era on the surface world be an ambassador instead you ended up being a tyrant, all these years name or you could of help to the people of the deep, could have helped the surface world, instead you sat on your throne your pretty little kingdom and" name or he yanked azaer by the cloth of his robe and lifted him off the ground till they were meeting face-to-face "listen very carefully azaer, for i will only say this once, if you make any other remark about Atlantis, make any remark about me, I will take your walking stick and I will not only break it over your head but I will use it as a pike and leave you in the deepest darkest part of the oceans that I can find" namor said with a slight snarl in his voice "you want me to change but yet you are so easily willing to insult me every chance that you get, perhaps instead of insulting me you should actually try and help me for a change". namor put azaer down and walked away leaving the old man to sit there a moment, azaer smiled "there might be hope for you yet submariner, there just might be hope".

Later in the day namor went through his training regiment to prepare to take back his kingdom, "my kingdom" namor thought pausing a moment "do I even deserve the crown that was placed upon my head, have I really done this much damage and caused this much suffering in the deep" namor said bowing his head to contemplate on the matter, "perhaps I am not worthy of the crown, but at the very least attuma shall not inherit the throne no more, for if this is the damage that I have done to the denizens of the deep I shudder to think what HE would do".

After many more meetings with the king of the mer-people and spending time with the common folk of the kingdom, namor at last set out to reclaim Atlantis from the clutches of attuma, "I only hope that I am not too late, for the sake of Atlantis and possibly the surface world" namor said swimming faster than he had ever swam. Meanwhile in Atlantis attuma was preparing the ritual to raise not only tintuka but the other lost and nearly forgotten Atlantean God's, "soon" attuma deviously smiled "I will have power beyond imagination, and unlike that foolish asgardian god who manipulated me, I will be in control this time MWHAHAHA.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

**KING NAMOR #3**

**By:Steve Kelley**

Attuma was having a glorious time making the allies of the submariner suffer, "oh tell me where usual precious namor now, oh wait that's right I left him for dead" attuma cackled before the throne room doors exploded open "yes you did leave me for dead, but you did not make sure that I stayed dead" namor boldly claimed as he charged forward and tackled attuma straight into the back glass wall of the throne. "Oh back for more are you you're such a pitiful man, so eager in your self righteousness that you never realized the very people that you swore to protect are the same ones that would stab you in the back" "no attuma I know perfectly well now the damage I have caused to the Atlantean people as well as the denizens of the deep, a fatal mistake that I will rectify even if it costs me my life" namor said winning the struggle and slamming attuma through the glass window into the sea floor below before leaping after him, attuma rebounded and caught name or under the chin with his elbow "you think you can defeat me submariner, I have already won 10 times over" attuma proclaimed as the seafloor started shifting and lightning was clashing underwater "no" namor said softly his words being drowned out by the massive rumbling and crackling. Large celestial-esque beings rose from the ocean floor as well as a Coliseum, "who dares awaken us"said an Aztec looking God "I have" attuma said "I him your most humble servant and I wish" "and yet you dare to wake us from our slumber when we were at peace" "well... you see" "YOU ARE A FOOL" the God said backhanding attuma way across the ocean, "and you" the God said pointing at namor "were you also involved in our awakening"

"Nay I was not I had come to try to stop him but I fear I was too late, I not only failed Atlantis but I failed you and the surface world if you wish to incur your wrath and take a life take mine but leave Atlantis unscathed the people have done nothing to you" namor said bowing "you bow but then turn around and command us not to destroy your precious city, who do you presume to be that you would make such demand of us", "I do not make any demands and though you may consider it an act of weakness, I ask for your mercy" "despite having been rudely awaken we will honor your request upon one thing, that you battle to the death with the one who awakened us" "Battle him I shall, but whether his death is at his own hands or mine will yet to be seen" namor said "then stepped into the Coliseum and we will judge you for ourselves"the God said his hand gesturing towards the Coliseum. "This test will make or break me" namor said striding towards the entrance "Neptune give me strength for what I am about to do ". Namor stepped into the Coliseums center were all the Atlantean God's sat in the curved marble rows, attuma skidded face first onto the sandy floor of the arena after being shot out of a mystic whirlpool.

When he dusted himself off and saw that he was in the Coliseum standing across from namor he was perplexed and beside himself, "what is the meaning of this, are you wanting me to fight him" "YES, WE DO" one God shouted "WE CAN ONLY LET ONE OF YOU LIVE" a goddess shouted "LIVE THE DUEL BEGIN" the head God had said making a gesture for attuma and namor to begin. "Well they shouldn't take too long now should it given how weak you are" "you misjudge me attuma, you better than anyone know I will fight to my last breath" namor said as the two began to clash. attuma found it amusing that namor never once tried to draw a weapon but fought him hand-to-hand, "your arrogance will undo you submariner" "as is your reluctance to fight fair" namor said finally catching attuma off guard and disarming him, both men went back and forth blow after blow shot after shot in till eventually, namor outmaneuvered attuma and brought him to his knees. The bloodlust of the Atlantean Gods was almost crippling, but namor stood his ground refusing to finish attuma.

"You dare defy us, what kind of King were you submariner you were evil, ruthless, incapable of compassion, and now you think you can just turn over a new leaf to gain your "People's favor", you are pathetic and a joke Namor, you can never undo anything that you have done, the wrongs that can never be righted, and above all else the tyrannical rule that you put on the Atlantean people and the threats you made against the surface world, you are incapable of change or redemption at this point" "then strike me down if you wish but you all are no better, though you have slumbered for centuries maybe longer you forget that even the worst of people no matter whether they come from the sea the surface or even from the stars no one is above redemption or change if they truly wish it to be, and I stand here defiantly in front of you both facing the charges against me and even if it means my own death a sense of peace that I at least tried to set things right". "Then submariner you leave me no choice"the head God said jumping down to the arena floor "if your words are true and sincere, then show them to me in battle and we will see if you truly are willing to make the change and right the wrongs that you have committed".


	4. Chapter 4

**KING NAMOR #4**

**By: Stephen Kelley**

The head of the Atlantean pantheon stared namor down "since you choose to "fight with honor", I will allow you time to prepare"the head God scuffed and in a very posh tone as if he thought namor was just a child trying to show off and was not impressed, "as much as it pains me, you will not listen to my words so you have forced me to show you with my actions, my sincerest hope is that you will not take this personally nor am I taking your judgment of me personally" namor said both calmly and sincerely. Both men circled each other around the Coliseum waiting for the other to make a mistake, then seeing his hesitation the head God charged the submariner only for him to dodge at the last moment and chop block his knee sending him tumbling headfirst into the sand "do not toy with me submariner, either fight me like a man or cower like a boy it matters not to me but YOU WILL FIGHT ME" he shrilled as he tried to fold the Sandy Earth on top of namor who barely dodged being buried.

"You mistake strategy with cowardice" namor said intently trying to find a weak point "you are too eager to attack me, a God you may be but such bravado is beneath you and will be your downfall"he said catching the head God off balance and hurling him into a column shoulder first "YOU DARE SPEAK TO ME OF BRAVADO, YOU WHO KIDNAPPED A MARRIED MAIDEN AND FORCED HER TO BE YOUR WIFE, YOU WHO WOULD ALIGN YOURSELF WITH THE VERY CRIMINALS WHO WISHED TO TAKE YOU OUT, AND YOU...WHO TRIED TO DESTROY A KINGDOM SO YOU WOULD HAVE NO RIVALS" the head Gods voice boomed as the very seafloor itself shook with his anger "YOU ARE NOT WORTHY OF THE LIFE YOU HAVE, THE AIR YOU BREATHE, THE GROUND YOU WALK ON, YOU...ARE...NOTHING..." giant whirlpools and seafloor typhoons erupted around the Coliseum and one of the other gods finally spoke up "u'alis are you mad, call off the storms and whirlpools before you destroy us all" "NEVER, NOT TILL THIS" the God then stopped as namor was on his knees in a meditative state showing no fear of the rising waters around him and the rocks skidding and scraping his skin, only wincing when his skin was scraped hard enough, this caused u'alis to bust out laughing "and what pray tell submariner will meditation do for you, you think you can "will"all this to stop" u'alis mocked, "no" namor said opening his eyes and lifting his head to look the God face-to-face.

"I would rather sit here in a meditational state thinking thoughts of happiness and peace rather than witness the destructive rampage and chaos that you unleash upon even your own people"he said pointing to the other gods and goddesses. "He is right u'alis, we look to you for strength and guidance but it seems the millennia have made you old and bitter, though we all demand tribute and cowardice respect from those who serve us you would bring an end to all sea life just to teach one denizen of the deep a lesson, there is more courage and bravery in him than even the mightiest of warriors in our heyday" "but bo'katu my sweet angelfish of the deep" "NO" she snapped "THIS "LESSON" IS OVER OR I WILL MAKE IT END". U'alis looked at namor with a hardened expression which then softened, "it is not often my love scolds me in such manner but perhaps submariner there is truth to your words"the head God said as he echoed throughout the Coliseum "let it be known on this day that we, the Atlantean gods of old have pardoned namor of Atlantis of any past transgressions that he had made against himself, against those in the deep, those on the land , and those in the air and the stars, and forever forth he will be our representative and our avatar should he prove himself worthy" namor stood before the pantheon "I know I do not deserve your mercy, if any of you were to strike me down now I would not take offense to it I have done evil things, things I regretted lives I have shattered, bridges I have burned and friendships I have alienated and alliances with forces who would see me undone, I know now that the ends do not justify the means, that the people of Atlantis and the waters around it have suffered because of my selfishness".

"I've also come to realize that those on the surface have suffered from my pride and my arrogance, though it will be a hard road and it might possibly be a road I will travel alone I will shoulder the burden with great pride, as I will do everything in my power even when I'm not at my strongest to prove to the surface world that I am a hero and a defender of all peoples no matter which part of the sea they come from, or part of land that they hail from, or even what possible star system. I was once told by Capt. America a mighty champion of the surface world that all people no matter what walk of life they come from or what species should be treated with the utmost and most sacred respect and care, but i was too prideful and arrogant to listen to his words truly but as I stand before you, as I stand before myself, and stand before my own people should I be allowed the chance I will heed those words, and I will pour my heart and soul into making it a reality. I do not wish to be a King as I do not deserve it, I have tarnished the crown of Atlantis but with your blessing and the blessing of the people of Atlantis I wish to go on a pilgrimage not just to prove to the surface world that Atlantis is willing to work with surface world, but to teach both the surface world and the Atlantean people as well as all denizens of the deep included that we must stand united less we be divided and fall as several, this pilgrimage will also serve as a journey for myself there are many aspects of myself that I did not explore when I was King, my father was from the surface world and I kept that part tucked away for many years. this pilgrimage will allow me to reconnect with the surface world to try to "understand it" for I only lived one half of myself and I wish to reconnect and discover the other half so that I may be one whole person again, this is the only thing that I ask and desire of you" namor said bowing respectfully "then submariner you have a lot to try and accomplish" u'alis said gruffly, "but time will tell if you truly will be able to back up what you claim"the head God said with a boastful smile.


	5. Chapter 5

**KING NAMOR #5**

**By: Stephen Kelley**

Many weeks had passed since Namor made his oath to the Atlantean pantheon, what troubled the submariner was not the fact that he had been spared but that he was told he would still be King a fact that did not sit well with Namor.  
"I do not know why they forced this issue"he thought to himself out loud " if this is to be a test I will gladly accept it, but even then it still unnerves me that I still sit here on the throne of Atlantis". 

"Voicing such opinions will cause civil unrest among the people sire" a handmaiden said gingerly "I more than understand your concern and the concerns of others" namor said thoughtfully "but after all that has happened in all that I have put you and the other people of Atlantis and the many other denizens of the deep through, it is very uneasy for this change of heart to be taken lightly". 

"But there is so much that must be done and so little time for me to try to do it in", "I do not wish to speak ill to you my King but if this is how you will conduct yourself especially in front of the people your subjects, then our enemies will see you as weak" one of the Atlantean Royal guards said trying to be the voice of reason.  
"My mind is already made up, I will forge an alliance with the surface world and those that disagree they are more than welcome to their opinions but the moment they step out of line, then that is when I will fight and strike them down where they stand" Namor said standing up off the throne as if to impose his will on the guard.  
"Of course Your Highness, I merely am just trying to talk sense and reason into you" "I am being reasonable AND sensible about the matter, unlike Doom I do not wish to be viewed as a ravenous dictator but as a Stern but fair monarch". 

"The people need a King who is not ill tempered or childish but one who can lead them down a path that benefits all", Later in that day the submariner began preparing for his pilgrimage to the surface world and as he was packing, namor reflected on the long and dark road that took him to this point and he smiled as he reread each of the response letters that he had gotten from the Avengers, Fantastic Four, Black Panther, and many others. 

"Step one of my "road to redemption" is complete, now it is time to prepare for step two" just as he closed his bag a sharp pain shot through his right arm and a blackness started swirling around it, the pain then subsided and Namor then realized his right arm was partly covered in tattoos and they look like they symbolized aquatic animals. 

Then the voice of U'alis boomed in his ear as if the head God was standing right next to him "consider this a boon from all of us submariner, the more virtuous and worthy you prove yourself to be the more integrated these tattoos will be on your arm and some may even spread to your face consider it our brand of "warrior paint"if you will" U'alis said amusingly. 

"Also I'm sure you don't want to be walking completely on foot in the surface world, though I would find something quick to bite down on as this is going to REALLY hurt"the God warned Namor. 

Before the submariner could protest he cried out as he thought he had been stabbed in the ankles by hot knives, he saw something under the surface of his ankles ripping and tearing at his flesh till finally a pair of majestic white and gold wings were on his ankles, Namor looked in shock "these are" "an upgraded version of your old ankle wings you used to sport, yes quite so" Namor could hear the childish glee in U'alis voice. 

Though his ankles were extremely sore and thank goodness he didn't lose much blood, Namor then nervously did something even the people of Atlantis didn't expect he jumped off the top of the castle and nearly hit the ground when he all of the sudden started flying? 

Out of the water Namor bursted and then to his surprise a whale started "talking"to him, though he could not explain why the submariner listened as the whale said that it came off the coast of Hawaii and that the waters were not safe as the volcano in Honolulu was about to erupt. 

"Than I must not delay if I am to help evacuate the island in time" Namor said earnestly, knowing that the surface world's "Coast Guard"might not possibly evacuate the entire island in time.


	6. Chapter 6

**KING NAMOR #6**

**By Stephen Kelley**

Namor took up the whales offer to ride on his back to Honolulu and along the way, an astral projection of bo'katu appeared before the submariner "you'll have to excuse my brash husband, he did not explain to you submariner the Boones that we have blessed you with".

My husband was correct in telling you how to earn more or even increase the ones that you already have, as of right now as you can no doubt tell your vitality and strength have been increased as well as your basic command over the seas itself".

"You mean I can exhibit a low level of Hydro kinesis now" Namor interjected, "Yes and if you would let me finish" bo'katu said sternly eyeing Namor "you can also communicate with sea life telepathically, we figured this would be a good starting point for you submariner".

"Later abilities that you could gain is the ability to mimic certain abilities of sea creatures such as the electricity of an electric eel for defensive purposes mind you, and other various abilities that we will double appropriately at the time also your abilities such as your Hydro kinesis will be increased as well".

"The more virtuous you show yourself to be, the more we will increase your "skill set" sound reasonable".

"These are indeed powerful Boones are you sure you can trust me with these" Namor said concerned "my question to you submariner is do you trust yourself" bo'katus image faded away as she left Namor to ponder that thought as Hawaii was within view.

Meanwhile on Honolulu Coast Guard units were trying to evacuate people amongst the eruption "Sir, I don't think we'll get everyone out in time"a lieutenant said to his commanding officer, "we have to, no one should be left on this island to burn is that understood unless we really need to get away from the lava flow we gotta try to evacuate every single person that we can"the CO said authoritatively but to no avail as safety boats were pulling out.

A giant boulder rolled towards one of the safety boats that had hit a snag, and before it smashed the boat, the boulder exploded in front of them by what they thought was a missile till after the rock fragments and dust cleared to reveal a hovering submariner whose ankle wings look like they were going to fall off if they beated any faster.

"Is everyone all right" namor said concerned as he saw the snag the boat was caught on "stop right there submariner"a soldier commanded pointing a rifle at him as did the other Coast Guard members, namor calmly looked at them "shoot me if you must, but I will attempt to unsnag your boat and then from there you can decide whether to kill me or take these people to safety it matters not to me" namor said as a trigger-happy lieutenant fired a warning shot before being reprimanded by his CO, "but sir this is the submariner this guys tried to destroy us on the surface for years my grandfather says that he fought the original human torch back in the 30s".

"That may be true but if he's here to want to help us than I say let him but that doesn't mean that we trust you submariner"the CO said glaring at namor, Once the submariner had got the boat free even waited for them to fill him with holes but to his surprise the CO just had his men move the boat out of the water to get the people to safety.

However others were still trapped they were running towards the beaches only to stop when they saw namor, "first the volcano now the submariner" "calm yourselves" namor said sternly but authoritatively as he closed his eyes and mentally focused his thoughts summoning a pack of whales who openned their mouths.  
"Quickly all of you get into their mouths I realize it's not the most

"accommodating"shelter but my giant blubbery friends will keep you safe till more Coast Guard boats arrive"the inhabitants looked at the submariner with mixed reactions of fear, gratitude, and general confusion.  
Once the whales had gathered the majority if not all the inhabitants even some who were already taking their own boats out to safety, namor then plotted out how to divert the lava flow so it did not consume the island leaving it uninhabitable.

"I have to find a way, unfortunately I only have the basic mastery over my Hydro kinesis the best I can do is use small bursts of" a "voice" in the submariner's head started talking to him "perhaps I can help you with your situation", "I would be most grateful if you did but who are you"then the island seem to shake.

Namor thought it was an earthquake or another eruption but out from the depths of the water was something big, very big standing before namor was a huge kraken but the thing that struck Namor as odd was the markings on its body, then the voice came again "I see the Masters of old have given you the ability to telepathically communicate with us in the deep" the kraken mused.

"So I can't just communicate with you creatures of the deep, but you are even lent voices" Namor stated curiously Telepathically the kraken busted out laughing at the uneasiness of the submariner.

"The Masters of old have a great sense of humor when it comes to their Boones, but forgive my manners I am eel'lists king of the krakens" "will you assist me eel'lists" namor pleaded.

"Of course, anyone who is deemed worthy by the Masters of old shall have my undying support as well is my subjects, now shall we save the surface world's "island city"or shall we let it burn"eel'lists stated questionably.

"This city will not burn, we will try to save it even if it costs both of us our lives" namor said both fearlessly and determined "my my, I see why the Masters of old chose you you have the nobility of a wise King and the heart of a warrior, so be it we shall save this land" eel'lists said as he and namor set out to divert the flow of lava.


	7. Chapter 7

_**KING NAMOR #7**_

_**By: Stephen Kelley**_

It was a funny thing to the Prince of the deep, having to rely on someone to help him genuinely as opposed to using them for his own means.  
"We need to divert the lava before it hits the mainland, do you think your tendrils can dig a wide enough ditch?"  
Eel'lists scuffed at Namors unintentionally insulting question.  
"These tendrils have crushed groups of humpback whales" eel'lists declared boldly as his massive tendrils smashed a line through the now evacuated village.  
But Namor was no slouch either as he started hurling boulders creating "grooves" in the massive ditch.  
It was then that the King of Atlantis started getting hit by hot coals that he thought at first were coming from the volcano, however these coals were too accurate.  
It was then that he noticed something that made him frown and earned a telepathic growl from eel'lists.  
"The lava men" Namor said flatly his stern face locked with theirs as they charged him through the lava;  
"You dare stop us from taking our tribute" one of the lava men hissed,  
"No" Namor said grappling the creature and whirling him into his buddies.  
"I WILL stop you from taking your "tribute" Namor said shooting forward toward the lava men who equally charged the King of Atlantis.

And failed as the Prince of the deep was traveling in a higher velocity then they and bowled right through them like a bowling ball making a strike.  
After diverting the lava and thinning the ranks of the lava men, Namor started flying towards the top of the volcano till he saw something that stopped him for only a moment.  
A little girl and her father were being dragged by the lava men toward the giant pit of lava "I must stop them from using this girl and her father as a sacrifice"and so the Prince of the deep flew as fast as his winged ankles could go.  
He barreled forward striking with great intensity at the girl and fathers captors but also alerting the rest of the lava men and their King.  
"Who dares interrupt our tribute to the mighty volcano God of the South" the King bellowed his girthy frame shaking "I do" Namor bolstered as he hit the massive King straight in the face sending him backwards.  
"Submariner?" The Lava King said in bewilderment hoisting himself back up "you share no love for the surface world why protect them" "I now protect them as a penance for my arrogance and foolhardiness".  
The King laughed "a fool is right, look around you King of Atlantis your subjects are not here to save you" "nor would I ask them too" Namor said with a devious smile as giant tendrils all but almost tore the volcano open.

The King of the krakens to grab the father and the little girl gently transporting them to safety while also smacking away a large number of the lava men simultaneously.  
"That, that is the King of the krakens but I thought him only a myth?" "Oh no he is very real as is your choice" Namor sternly stated.  
"Head back underground or find a way to live cohesively with the people of the surface world" he decreed which made the lava King snort in disgust "you think I will listen to you even with the threat of the King of the krakens, NEVER!".

The lava King then lunged at Namor who swiftly dodged as the lava King hurled himself into the lava embarrassed and humiliated while the Prince of the deep just sighed in disappointment.  
"Pity I would've tried to help you but it appears like me you are stuck in your ways to the face grow tired of and give you the epiphany that you need"he said flying out as the biggest Boulder no it was in a Boulder it was giant lumps of sand were dumped into the volcano smothering and burying it.  
"You know that will not hold them" "I know but it will lease give them some time to think and hopefully consider my ideas" Namor sighed with a slight hint of worry and uncertainty.  
"What vexes you?" "The same thing that vexes any King, where I am leading my people, who do I make amends with who do I sever ties with, all very heavy matters".  
"You will do well after all we are both Kings and must be strong for ourselves and our people correct" this statement earned a smile from the Prince of the deep "perhaps, but there is still yet work to be done".  
When he had returned home to Atlantis the first two things that Namor needed to do was convince the UN to let Atlantis have a seat, and the second was to track down his father's bloodline and try to make a connection to the surface world through his kin if he had any.  
"As it is said on the surface world or something close to it so the moon may rest its weary eyes the sun shall rise once more bringing about a new day".


End file.
